


You and me baby (ain't nothin' but mammals)

by 51stCenturyFox



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Femslash, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do my claws feel nice?" Suzie whispered in her ear. "See, they don't hurt, do they? We're not fighting; they're for fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me baby (ain't nothin' but mammals)

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on the Torchwood kinkmeme: touchyerwood.livejournal.com
> 
> Animal play: Inspired by a work (of art) by Felix d'Eon. Suzie pretends she's a tiger ravishing Tosh from behind. Strap-on sex would be lovely.
> 
> A/N: dubcon at first

"Hey, girl," Suzie said. "Hey."

Toshiko mumbled nonsense into her pillow in reply. She'd been asleep, and Suzie Costello was in her bedroom and Toshiko wasn't certain why. She felt the side of the bed dip and blinked fast, her lashes flick-skipping against the pillowcase, trying to remember. Watching a film with Suzie, of all people, like they were normal work friends and not abnormal work acquaintances, murdered a bottle of Shiraz, Suzie fell asleep on the sofa, Tosh had covered her with a throw, turned off the television and gone to bed. And now Suzie was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Suzie?" Tosh ventured. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, a little fuzzy, probably the tannins from the wine.

"Not Suzie," she heard Suzie say, a voice at the side of her neck. Tosh began to turn her head but Suzie's hand captured it, held her fast, but not roughly.

"Not Suzie," repeated Tosh, still logy and confused. She caught sight of her bedside clock glowing in the darkness. 5:37. So she'd been sleeping... for four hours maybe?

"It's a tiger," Suzie said. "I'm a _tiger_."

Toshiko wondered exactly how drunk Suzie was, or if she was sleepwalking. "A tiger," Tosh said. She thought she must sound like a broken record, repeating whatever Suzie said.

"Yes," Suzie confirmed. She didn't sound drunk, Tosh thought. She felt Suzie's hot breath behind her ear. "I'm a tiger and I'm here to play tigers with you."

Tosh stifled a yawn. "Play tig-." She caught herself. "Suzie, what are you on about?" The hand tightened in Tosh's hair and she could feel Suzie's fingernails _scritch_ gently at her scalp.

"Feel my claws," Suzie murmured, nudging Tosh to the far side of the bed. Tosh complied, though she didn't know why, exactly.

"Suzie..."

"Tiger!" Suzie hissed. Tosh could feel her stretch out on the bed behind her, and the slide of Suzie's other hand over Tosh's hip, stroking it over the sheet, then slipping the sheet down and running over the side of her thigh, over her nightgown. "What a pretty nightie," Suzie whispered. "Silky. I'd figured you for a tee-shirt and boxers kind of girl."

Tosh wasn't precisely sure where this was going. She swallowed as Suzie ran her fingers over the silk. "Is that what you wear?" she squeaked.

"No, tigers have fur coats, silly," Suzie scolded quietly. "They don't wear pyjamas to sleep in."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tosh could see Suzie teasing the silk fabric covering her legs upward - and she could see Suzie's bare leg behind her in the glow from the clock. She felt the tickle-scrape of Suzie's nails again, this time directly on her thigh.

"Do my claws feel nice?" Suzie whispered in her ear. "See, they don't hurt, do they? We're not fighting; they're for fun."

Tosh didn't trust her voice, but she managed a nod. Now she was awake and it was obvious that Suzie had crept in for a wakeup shag, and Tosh searched her memories of their evening, trying to think back to any clue that Suzie fancied her in some way, but couldn't think of anything, or of any way Tosh had led her on. She hadn't ever been with a woman, and she didn't... Suzie must handle drink worse than she'd thought, and Tosh could say she was too sleepy, that she has a hangover, let Suzie save face. It would certainly be awkward, but-

Suzie's hands had moved to Tosh's back, and she was skritching gently with her nails, just along and between the shoulder blades, and it felt so good. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had her back scratched, barring hasty swipes from the bamboo scratcher in her dresser. Tosh let a moan slip. "See, that's nice," Suzie said. You _like_ tigers."

Maybe Suzie would just scratch her back a little longer, Tosh thought, and then she would say something (like "okay, cut it out" or "do that _harder_ ") but she felt Suzie's fingertips slide under the thin white silk straps of her nightgown and slide them down her shoulders, and she leaned upward a little, made it simpler, because Suzie was persuasive, and why not? Suzie was rubbing her thumbs over her shoulders and digging them into the ridges there, a kind of massage, and Tosh sighed.

Suzie shifted behind her, went up on an elbow, and let her fingertips dance over Tosh's arm to her collarbone. Tosh held her breath as Suzie skidded her fingers over the slackened silk, baring a breast, and then began drawing lazy circles on the sensitive skin. "Mmm, soft," Suzie said into her shoulder, pressing her lips there as she made smaller circles and smaller circles and finally, finally, brushed her fingers against a nipple. 

"But that's hard, little tiger, hard like a diamond," Suzie hummed. "Hard like my cock." Suzie gave her hips a little thrust against Toshiko's and she could feel...something. Was that a, a strap-on? How presumptuous was that? She hadn't even waited until- Suzie pinched her nipple and Tosh squirmed. "Oooh, Tiger's turned on," she purred. 

"Mmm," Tosh managed. It had been ages since anyone had done that, too, and Suzie's touch felt so good, so different to the fumbling researcher at Lodmoor whom she'd last had in her bed back before everything had changed. God, had it been that long? She made to turn around, give Suzie a... a kiss or something, but the arm around her tightened.

"No, baby. Gonna do it tiger-style," Suzie said. She slid her left hand under Tosh's left side and cupped the bare breast nearest the bed, while her right hand lowered to slowly stroke the smooth plane of Tosh's stomach, ruching up the silk as she did, occasionally giving her a swipe with her fingernails.

"Claws," Tosh whispered, and Suzie chuckled into her hair.

"That's right, Tiger," Suzie agreed. She'd pulled the silky fabric up to Tosh's navel, and dipped her fingertips lower to trace along a lacy band. "Tigers don't wear knickers either, you know," she said.

"I guess you're right," Tosh breathed.

"Of course I am. I know all about tigers." Suzie slid her hand lower, parted Tosh's thighs, and skated her fingers between them, over the fabric. Tosh gasped. "Tiger's so very warm," Suzie said. "Maybe she's in heat." Tosh was definitely hot at her core, but she shivered at the delicate touch, and Suzie slowed, ran the fingers of her other hand over Tosh's nipple again, and it was almost calming.

Moments later, Suzie hooked a thumb under the knickers and tugged them downward, as Tosh wiggled to help, reaching down to pull them off entirely. There was no going back now, but Tosh didn't care, about anything, not when Suzie's hand drew up her thigh to her hip and forward and downward, a graze of her nails against Tosh's flesh, until she suddenly dipped her hand between the front of Tosh's thighs to part them and drew her middle finger slowly up the open slit. Tosh turned her head and groaned into her own forearm.

"Who would have known it, eh? Tiger's so prim in her sweaters and little skirts," Suzie murmured, stroking gently, "and so, so wet underneath." She slipped her fingers down and up again, dragging Tosh's fluids to her clit and tracing a lazy, tight spiral over the sensitive flesh.

Tosh groaned, and Suzie bit her shoulder -- not hard enough to hurt, not really -- as her fingers sped up and Tosh's hips lurched forward.

"Oh god, Suzie-" Tosh said.

"Tiger," Suzie growled.

"T-" was all Tosh could get out before Suzie pulled her fingers away. "But..." Tosh protested. She was so, so close. Suzie nudged at her back, pushing her sideways, and Tosh went up on all fours, Suzie behind her, gliding her fingers inside her gently, no nails now, and then a shift in the bed and Suzie's lips pressed against her, and her tongue, was in- "Oh my god," Tosh's arms buckled and she gripped the pillow beneath her. "Oh..."

"Tigers like to lick," Suzie murmured, "It's like a little bath,"

Tosh's legs shook, between what Suzie was doing with her tongue, and her fingers. "Oh... oh fuck," she hissed.

"That's right, Tiger's gonna fuck you now," and she felt the strap-on, Suzie's _cock_ , Tosh thought, line up at her entry, press in easily, filling her. Suzie's hands were everywhere then - nails sometimes tracing the heavy line of her breasts, skidding along the sides of her waist, digging into the flesh of her hips, leaving little crescent-shaped dents, scratching savagely along her thighs, Suzie panting above her, purring in her ear, whispering beautiful filth about tigers in the jungle, hips smacking faster and faster against hers as morning dawned murky and damp outside the window.


End file.
